


Inigo's Performance

by LadyLucina28



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLucina28/pseuds/LadyLucina28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot. Could be sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inigo's Performance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this during class and I don't know how it became so sad. Also this happened at the Future Past 3!

"Argh!"

"Inigo!"

Inigo was sitting up on a wall, all he can see was Brady and Cynthia their staffs glowing. What happened? All he can remembers was that they were fighting the Risen then he shielded Lucina from an incoming blow and then he felt a searing pain at his lower abdomen. Then he found himself sitting up.

"Where's…. Lucina?" He gasped out. Brady and Cynthia glanced at each other. Cynthia continued to heal him as Brady called Lucina. Lucina came running to him with Gerome at her heels.

"Inigo! Hold on!" She gripped his hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You can make it! I know you can!" He can't take seeing Lucina breaking down like this. He may not be a priest/cleric but even he knows that he has limited time.

"Lucina… I'm…. sorry….. I…. don't think….. I…. can…." Inigo managed to say and Lucina sobbed even harder. Gerome came into his field of vision and pulled Lucina away and she sobbed in his chest. Inigo turned to look at Gerome.

"Gerome…. Take…..care….of her…." Even though he disliked the idea of Lucina marrying to the wyvern rider at first but he warmed up to the idea and trusted him with Lucina. He knows Gerome will take care of Lucina if not then he'd just haunt him, Gerome nodded.

Then Inigo turned his head from Gerome to Cynthia, his wife. This'll be hard, but he can't stop now.

"Cynthia…. Promise….me….you'll…..find….happiness…..again." He choked out more blood.

"Don't talk like that!" Cynthia screamed, tears streaming down "We'll heal you! And then you'll feel better!"

Inigo gave a gentle smile. His time is up; he didn't want to leave like his parents. If he leaves then Lucina will truly be alone. But he wants to leave with a smile.

"I…. Love….you….guys…."

"Inigo!"

* * *

"Inigo was a brave soldier, a great friend, a sweet husband, and a loyal brother to our fair exalt." Gerome said as the remaining future children stood in front of their deceased friends' graves.

Lucina put down flowers at his grave and whispered "I hope you have a great life there and I love you."

And the curtains of life closed at Inigo's performance.


End file.
